


Timelines of Failure

by Sonicrocks152



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Corpses, Demonic Possession, OC - character - Freeform, tags will be added as fanfic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicrocks152/pseuds/Sonicrocks152
Summary: After yet another failed attempt at getting the journals, Bill thinks up a new plan to get them. This time, thinking possessing a dead body would be the best option. But, how would he even get it? That's The detail he is stuck on until a young tourist gets lost in the woods...Old Fanfic being rewritten.Chapters updates irregularly.





	1. Little Details

**Author's Note:**

> I know this Fanfiction is, Years late, but to be fair, I wasn't the best writer years ago. This is a story I've been trying to publish since the ending of gravity falls, and I think I'm finally able to write it like how I imagined.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

“Woah _Woah Woah_ **_Woah Woah,_ ** **_HEY!_ ** ”

Bill was thrown to the wall of the stage, he didn’t realize he was out of Dipper’s Body until he looked back at Mabel, who was picking him up. He quickly looked at his hand and slammed it on the floor, turning a bit red.

 

“Oh come _ON!_ ”

 

He stood up and floated over to Dipper and Mabel, who couldn’t see him at the moment. He growled and grabbed at Mabel’s sweater, though it just wenT through like there was nothing there.

 

“You stupid, _stupid_ girl Do you know how close I was?! This is all your fault!”

 

He huffed and looked at Dipper, who was still recovering from the no sleep and no food. Bill chuckled a little, at least he caused Pinetree some pain out of this, but, he still couldn’t get that journal. He sigHed and looked back at the crowd, to see them booing. Bill chuckled to himself a bit more, okay, this made him feel a bit better.

 

He decided to go to where he usually went when no one would be summoning him, the forest, it was really the only place in this tOwn he could relax without anyone bothering him, at least most of the time. He floated out and over to the forest, then a clear spot where it looked like no one was there.

 

“Alright, time to come up with a plan that won't fail because of some stUpid mortals.”

He sat on a rock and closed his eye, thinkinG of the pros and cons of today.

 

Let’s see, tricking Pinetree to taking over his meat sack worked well,

Pro.

But He wouldn’t fall for it again,

Con.

Taking over a mortal's meat sack got him closer to the journal then he’s ever been,

Pro.

But he still didn’t get it, due to him failing taking care of the meat sack and Shooting Star.

Con.

 

He sigHed and opened his eye again. Overall, His plan was well planned out, he just forgot the little dEtails, like always. Well, he needed some way to use that concept, but keep whatever meat sack he chooses to not shut down on him.

 

Perhaps,

 

_A deaD one?_

 

Huh.

 

If Bill had a face, he’d be grinning ear tO ear. Yes, that was a great plan! Take a Meat sack no one is using! If it fails, no consequEnces! He laughed and got off the rock. Yes yes yes! This would work perfectly!

 

He was about to go and see how he could execute thiS until he remembered.

 

Right. Little details.

 

He groaNed and went back to the rock.

 

Okay, what did he need to plan for? The possibility of the twins finding out, simple, take a dead meat sack that they wouldn’t know. Speaking of, the dead meat sack would have to be very recent so he wouldn’t have to use tOo much power to keep it together. He thought for a momenT, no new dead people have been in gravity falls, and considering he couldn’t really leave, he can’t just go out and find a dead guy.

 

He gRoaned again, and he couldn’t affect the reality without making some type of deal, it seemed he’s hit a roadblock in his plan.

 

He thought about this for a while until he decided to just, dEal with that part later. He should figure out how the rest of the plan would go if he could get a body.

 

Well, how would he get the pines to trust hiM to give him the journal? He could befriend them, which would be easy considering Shooting Star would trust a squirrel with her college funds. But PineTree would be hard, perhaps he could show interest in the book, or gEt caught up in one of their adventures in the woods, forcing him to show the book. That seeMed like it would work better if the whole Befriending-Bill shuddered thinking that-thing didn’t work out too well.

 

Bill nodded, agreeing with himself.

 

He kept still on the rock, trying to think morE about how he was going to pull this off. He angrily huffed, his eye hurt, and he didn’t have time for this! If those FBI guys actually act, Bill isn’t going to have a fun time getting the poRtal up and running with Stan in jail.

 

As much as he knew he sHould plan more, he was impatient and needed those journals as soon as possible. He would just have to figure out how to get that body fast, then befriend the twins as soon as he could. The tour bus comes by tomorrow, he’s sure he can get somE sucker off of there to inhabit for a bit or put his plan into action.  
  
He floated off the rock, and as high as he could go up in the sky. He looked at the town below, his mood raised a bit, knowing how this place would look once he was done with it.

He snickered.

 

~~~

 

The bus stopped, causing the passengers to stumble a bit before they got all of their things. As soon as a mother got uP, she got her bags, and walked off the bus, gesturing to heR son to follow. Reluctantly, he did, putting his Gameboy in his pocket, and shuffling off of the bus.  
  
As soOn as he got off of the bus, he was shoved his mother’s huge bag to hold. He sighed and held it lightly, not caring if he dropped it. He pulled out his GaMeBoy for a moment, to save and turn it off. He then followed hIs mother into the shop, or, Mystery Shack, as he was told it was called.

 

Once inside, his mother instantly went to look at the clothing and the gag gifts. Her son juSt sighed, throwing the bag by the front and walking to a corner of the gift shop. He took his Gameboy out again and turned it on.

 

About 20 minutEs went by when his mother decided to go on the tour with the rest of the people from the bus. Her child paid no mind, as he was still playing on his Gameboy. But soon, The battery dieD, and he was left with nothing to entertain himself.

 

He groaned, getting up from his corner and walking around. The shop was empTy, only people being some teenager who wasn’t paying attention, and himself. He lOoked around some more, questioning why there were rocks painted yellow and overpRiced-and not very fashionable-hats.

 

He took onE of the hats, just being curious. He put it on and looked in the provided mirror. The blue and whiTe color scheme clashed with his tanned skin and black jacket. He moved some of his long hair out of the way, so he coUld see better, revealing his hazel eyes. He smiled, didn’t actually look that bad on him. He adjusted the hat a little, okay, he was wRong about how the hat being unfashionable, hell, he kinda waNted it.

 

He walked to the door to get some money from his mom's bag to pay-she wouldn’t noTice. But when he looked down, the bag was gone from where he left it. He huffed a bit, guess his mom took it with Her, though he didn’t see her take it. He walked out the door, to see if he could find all the tourists.

 

He walked around thE shack, not seeing anyone, he wondered how far away the tour went. He sighed, guess she wouldn’t be back for a while. He sAt down on some steps, looking into the forest, not even 10 meters away.

He looked at every little detail his eye could see, the grass, the wood on the trees, and every crack on it. He watched as chipmunk ran down, and back up a pine, looking out for any predators. He chuckled, thinking how cute it was to see it scurry around like that.

 

He stood back up once the chipmunk was out of sight. He looked at the sky, seeing a purple balloon fly up. He tilted his head, wondering where it came from. He looked to the forest, maybe from there? He eXhaled, he would check, but he knew mountain lions were in Oregon, and there was nO way he was dying today.

 

He decided to walk to town, wait for the tour to be over, maybe buy a few snacks. He looked both ways before crossing the main road, then foLlowed it to the city below. He wondered how long that tour was, maybe he’d see his mom in town? He hoped nOt, she’d just get mad at him for not staying in the shop. He sighed and continued onwards.

 

Once in the town, He looked at all the buildings and shops, they all looked like a weird mixTure of run down, and brand new. After a while, he felt like he should maybe ask someone if they knew where the tours went, but he knew he would get too nervous waLking into a store and asking.

 

He Groaned, cursing himself to make things harder than they had to be. He stopped and leaned on a building, pulling his hat down to block out the sun. He took out his, rather bRick of a phone, and went to massage his mom, hoping she wasn’t too busy and could tell him.

 

He sent out a quick _Where’s the tour headed?_ And waited for a reply. He checked the service, wasn’t thAt good in the middle of nowhere Oregon, Hopefully, his mom got it. He put his phone away and watched as an older teenager was running away from a maN on a golf cart. He decided he shouldn’t question iT and go away before they came down this street.

 

After he lookEd around the town some more anD sneaking into a few stores. He got a text from his mom.

 

_The tour is going in the forest now! Then back to the gift shop, meet you there! <3 _

 

He sigHed, who knows how long _That_ was gonna take! He didn’t want to just waIt around at the shop, and the old man on the streetS yelling about a sea monster was starting to freak him out.

 

With a brilliant moment of thought association, he decided to just go and find the Tour himself.

 

After asking a feW people, he figured out where the tour entered, and where they’d exIt. He walked to the edge of the forest, and sure enough, there was a sign pointing inSide for tours. He looked into the forest, there seemed to be a clear patH, at least, he hoped so. He took a deep breath and walked in, keeping his eyes on the dirt pAth.

 

He looked arouNd, the forest seemed pretty light, which was surprising considering how many trees were above him. He woulDn’t complain although, it’s better to walk around in a forest while it’s light out, who knows what could be in here during the Night.

 

After a while, he started to get a bit tired, hOw long was this damn trail? He huffed and rubbed his eyes, hopefully, he’d find them soon. He looked at the trees again, they seemed to have more moss and mushrooms than the ones he saW before. He groaned, he really needed to rest. He saw a dead tree and decided to sit down tHere.

 

He took off thE hat and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at the trail, it was getting a lot tHinner. He gulped, okay, maybe he should hAve gone back to the gift shop. He put the hat back on and pulled out his phone, ready to text hiS mom.

 

Only to find he hAd no service.

 

He curSed and stood up. Yeah, this was the world tElling him he was gonna get murdered in the woods if he doesn’t get baCk. He stoOd up and started walkiNg back from where he came. He walked a bit fast, eager to get out of this place as soon as he coulD.

~~~

 

“Grunkle Staaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” Mabel whined as she fell backward onto the couch. “I have a sleepover with Candy and Grenda!!!!!!” She sat up and glared a bit at Stan, who was on the phone.

 

He huffed and turned the phone away. “Mabel, I can’t keep the Cops at bay here! If word gets out I could be ruined!” He turned the phone baCk. “Yes, Officer! I’m sure he’s just playing with my niece and nepHew, you know how kids are! Hey, do you know what bribing his?” He wAlked out of the room and out of earshot.

 

Mabel groaNed and fell back onto the couch, this was not how she wanted to spend her break day. She looked up, seeing her brother come down the stairs and into the room with a baCkpack full of who knows what.

 

“DiiipppppeEerrrrrrr!!! Can you cover for me while I go to Candy’s house?” She saT up and pOuted at him.

 

Dipper, adjusting his hat, sighed and shook his hEad. “No Mabel, i’m gonna need all the help I caN get! It isn’t easy finDing someone lost in the forest, especially at night!” He walked past her, needing to go to the kitcHen and get some water. Mabel jumped up from the couch and followed.

 

“But DIpper! It’s dark! And what if He already found his way back, and we’re wasting our tiMe???” She looked out the window, she waSn’t wrong. The missing kid had bEen gone for hours and it was getting a bit _too_ dark for her Liking.

 

Dipper just rolled his eyes and shoved a Few water bottles in his Backpack. “MaBel, he’s a tourist, there’s no way he got out by himsElf,” He put his backpack back on and handed Mabel a Flashlight from one of the side pockets. “Plus, we’ve been through worse than just a dark forest!” He smiled.

 

Mabel loOked at him, then the flashlight. She took a deep bReath and sighed. Considering the last few days havE been a wild ride of Golf Battles, Possession, and Creepy anime game girls, he did have a point there. “The tHings I do for you bro-bro.” She smilEd and took the flashlight.

 

Dipper just chucklEd. “Whatever, you ready to go fiNd that kid?” He took out his own flashlight.

 

Mabel nodDed and threw her armS up. “Mystery Twins!”

 

Dipper starTed walking to the door and copied her. “Mystery Twins!” Mabel followed Him out the door, and into the forEst.

 

After a very long while of walking, and loud complaining from Mabel, the two took a break on a fallen tree and drank some water. They were walking along the path for a while, assuming the kid just wandered off a bit, but it seemed he was a lot more loss than he thought. The tWins wondered where he cOuld have gone, maybe he fell into the Lake? Or Down the secret base in the tree? Neither of them knew.

 

“Uh...hey Dipper?....”

“Yeah?”

“...I think we should go home.”

 

Dipper sighed a bit and stood up. He glanced around the forest one last time, they have been searching for a while, and no sign of the guy. He frowned, looks like Grunkle Stan had to deal with the Cops for another Day.

 

“...Yeah alright, we don’t need three lost kids huh?” He bitterly chuckled as he got all of his stuff together. Mabel nodded and got up from the log as well.

 

“Yeah, and I’m hungry!” She huffed a bit, shining her flashlight on the trees. She tilted her head, noticing a black jacket hanging off a branch.

She gulped. “...Dipper, Didn’t Grunkle Stan say the kid was wearing a black hoodie?”

 

Dipper looked at her. “Um, yes?” He looked to where she was looking, just about to say something when it fell from the tree with a loud crash. Both of the twins screamed and backed away.

Well,

They found the kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fIrst chapter, special THanks to my friEnds on discoRd for pre-reading beforE it went up!
> 
> leave a comment if there's something of interest you liKed, or have a suggestion! maybe a lIttle kudos is you so Desire.
> 
> -logan


	2. A Deal

They both stood there for a moment, taking in the scene in front of them. Neither dared to look under the jacket on the ground, afraid that what they thought was true.

Mabel was the first to speak up.

 

"...Maybe he's just...practicing his tree climbing skills?" She gulped, honestly trying to calm herself down. She looked at the Jacket, only now noticing the shorts and legs sticking out of it. She whines.

 

Dipper took a deep breath and shined the light onto the fallen kid. He took a deep breath. "...Hello?...are...are you alright?" He stepped forward a bit, in case he couldn't hear. But it was useless as there was no reply.

 

Dipper looked around, what were they supposed to do? Could they pick the kid up and drag him back to the shack? Should they go get Stan? He didn't know. He was still in thought when Mabel pat his shoulder, signaling him to look at the kid.

 

He was moving.

 

Dipper and Mabel both stood back, not knowing if this was an actual good thing or not.

 

The kid groaned and got onto his knees, holding his head and clenching his teeth. While his face wasn't completely visible, there were obvious streaks of blood on his cheek, most likely from the fall.

 

Mabel gasped and walked back over to him. "Is your face okay!?" She kneels down and hesitantly went to push back his hair before Dipper stopped her.

 

"Mabel! Don't touch him yet!" He ran over and pulled her hand away. He was extremely concerned, bodies don't just fall out of trees and sit up fine, he could be a Zombie! Or some Other Creature!

 

Mabel looked back at him. "But Dipper! He's hurt see!" She pointed to the blood, Dipper cringed.

 

Mabel scooted closer to the kid, who was now rubbing his eyes. "Hey...uh, are you that lost tourist? We've been looking for you!"

 

The kid blinked a few times before looking at the Twins. Dipper shined the light on his face, revealing his forehead was bleeding, and he had a few bruises on his face.

But that was not the first thing that stood out to the Twins. No, the first thing that they saw on his face was piercing, bright hazel eyes with an unusual pupil shape, almost like ovals. Dipper could swear he'd seen it before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

 

Mabel, after a minute of staring, went to pull him up. "Are you okay?" She asked as the kid wobbled to his feet.

 

The kid took a moment to respond, almost as if he forgot to speak for a minute.

 

"..Ah-uh…Aha! Yes, I'm fine!" He grinned and quickly stood up dusting off his jacket. He wiped his forehead, seeming to completely ignore the blood all over it. "Just falling out of trees…Like I normally do!"

 

Dipper, though still worried, was put off by him and became suspicious.

"Wait, you usually get lost in the woods to go climbs trees…then fall out of them?" He saw as the kid dusted off more of himself.

 

Mabel looked at Dipper and scoffed. "Dipper, I'm sure he didn't mean to fall out of it!" She stood up and pulled a band-aid out of her sweater, then slapped it on the kids head, making him squeak. "There! That should do until Grunkle Stan can help!"

 

The kid blinked and stared at Mabel. "…Grunkle…Stan?…" He smiled a bit. "Alright!" He walked past the twins, almost not caring that they were there.

 

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, both unsure about this kid. Mabel ran up to him and waved in front of his face, making him stop in his tracks. "Wait, wait, wait! You have to go to a hospital! Your face is all, bloody!" She held his hand and started to pull him desperately.

 

The kid blinked and looked at the blood dripping off his nose. He glanced around the forest nervously and tried to pull away from Mabel. "Aha, you see, I can't exactly do that."

 

Dipper-who had walked beside Mabel-looked at him questionably. "What? Why can't you go to the hospital?" He glared slightly, becoming even more suspicious, was he some type of monster? Maybe the Gnomes were at it again. He made a mental note of where the leaf blower was at the shack.

 

The kid smiled nervously and looked away, Mabel still tugging on his arm. "Well, ya see P-Uh…whatever your name is, If I did that, I would be…breaking Time Law!" He closed his eyes at that part.

 

The twins stared for a moment, looked at each other, then back at The Kid.

 

"Wait, are you a Time Traveler?" Mabel asked, letting go of his arm. "Like uh, what was his name…Brandon Bender?"

 

Dipper shook his head. "No, I think it was Bobbin Branded."

 

"Babble Blanding?" Mabel rubbed her chin.

 

Dipper snapped his fingers. "Blindfold Boris! That's it!"

 

The kid interrupted with a cough. "Yeah, yeah; I'm a Time Traveler." He wiped some blood off his face, pushing his hair back. "And I can't go to the Hospital or I'll break Time Law, but I can go to your Great Uncles place! I do need a place to, hang around until I go back."

 

Mabel smiled. "Oh of course!-"

 

"Wait, Mabel," Dipper interrupted her and spun her around, then whispered. "Mabel We Can't just keep a Time Traveler In the shack! Plus he could be lying! I mean look at him, He looks nothing like those guys from the future!" Mabel looked back at The kid, then back at Dipper.

 

"Hm…you're right…we gotta make sure he's legit." She turned back around to The kid before Dipper could stop her. "You! How do we know you're actually a time traveler? I mean, you don't got all of those weird future-y outfits on, and you look like you're our age!"

 

The kid sighed and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Look here," He leaned down to them. "I'm undercover by the order of Time Baby himself! I took some kid and replaced him for the mission, now I need a place to hide out for a bit, I can't let the town police get me either, or that Woman will take me outta the town, got it?" He stood back up and huffed.

 

Dipper and Mabel nodded, but Dipper still had doubts. "Okay, if you're really a time traveler…then where's your time machine tape measure, thingy?" He looked at The kid, seeing nothing on him.

 

The kid groaned. "That's just it, I lost it. So I had to leave my post and try to find it." He looked around the forest. "It's taking much longer than expected." He rubbed his neck. "Well, I should get back to looking before that search party find me…"

 

Mabel tugged on The kid's sleeve again. "Hey wait! We can help you find your Time Machine!" She looked down at Dipper. "Right Dipper? He can stay in the attic while we all look for it!" She grinned.

 

The kid smiled at them. "Would you really do that for me?"

 

Mabel looked up at him and nodded. "Uh Yeah! I love helping people! Especially people who can time travel to when cookies were invented as a possible reward for helping!"

 

Dipper looked at her. "Mabel! Come on we can't just keep him in the shack!"

 

"Sure we can! We've hidden people in the shack before!"

 

"Yeah, but-Wait what do you mean We?"

 

Suddenly, voices echoed through the forest. The group looked around, seeing lights from flashlights in the distance. The kid gasped and held Mabel's hand pleadingly.

 

"Please, you two have got to help me! If that search party finds me I'm in BIG trouble." He frantically looked around.

 

Mabel looked at Dipper with pleading eyes, holding onto the kid's hand.

Dipper whined and looked between Mabel and The kid, both begging with their eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, alright, let's go."

 

Mabel grinned and started pulling The kid out of the forest and to the shack, Dipper jogging behind them, making sure they weren't being followed.

 

 

 

 

Luckily, the search party came to their spot as soon as they left. They found no traces of the kids, except for a bloody pine tree hat, dangling off a broken branch.

 

They feared the worse.

 

~~~

 

When the trio got to the shack, Dipper helped The kid through the window and up the stairs as Mabel distracted Stan. Once they were all in the attic, Dipper and Mabel both helped with patching The kid up, putting on many band-aids was about all they could do without any help so it would have to do.

 

"Thank you for helping me! I don't know what I would have done without you two!" The kid smiled as he took off his black hoodie, revealing his dark blue T-shirt, and slightly bruised arms. He sat on the blanket the twins gave him on the floor.

 

Mabel hopped on her bed and smiled. "Of course! We're always helping people in need! Right Bro-Bro?" She turned to Dipper, who was also in his bed, putting away the first aid kit.

 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'm still not sure this is a good idea. I mean, what if they start looking in the shack?" He looked at the other two with worry.

 

The kid tsked. "Please, these townsfolk are dumber than a deer without ears. They'll never come looking here, trust me." He grinned and undid he ponytail his hair was up in.

 

Mabel nodded. "Yeah! Listen to…uh…" She looked at him. "What is your name anyways?"

 

The kid looked up at her and froze for a split second before responding. "Oh! Yes of course. You can call me Liam, Liam Bilal!" He smiled and leaned back on the closet door.

 

Mabel giggled and nodded. "Okay! I'm Mabel, and this is Dipper!"

 

Dipper raised a brow at, the now named, Liam. "What kind of name is Bilal?"

 

Liam smirked. "What kind of name is Dipper?"

 

This caused Mabel to laugh hysterically while Dipper blushed and put his face into his notebook he was writing in. Liam laughed with Mabel as well. Dipper groaned and waited until they were done before speaking again.

 

"Okay, okay; here's the plan. I say we go out to look for the Time Machine when the shop closes tomorrow. The search party should be taking a break then," He started writing down in his notebook. "So that should give us about two hours of sunlight left, and one more hour before they start searching again."

 

Mabel nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And we can keep you up here, I'll make sure to bring you water and stuff!"

 

Liam chuckled. "Alright sounds like a plan. I'll make sure to not make too much noise, and tell you if anything happens." He got up and turned out the light, though Dipper had his lamp on so they could all still see. He sat back down on his blanket and leaned against the wall.

 

Mabel said goodnight to everyone and cuddled up in her bed, leaving Dipper and Liam. Dipper wrote in his notebook for a bit before getting tired and putting it away and turning off his lamp. He laid down and sighed, then glanced at Liam, who hadn't moved since he sat down. "..Hey uh, Liam. If you don't mind me asking…why are you undercover here?"

 

Liam closed his eyes. "…Because big things are going to Happen Dipper."

 

Dipper, though not satisfied with that answer, was too tired to care, and forgot about it as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

But Liam stayed up, staring at the ceiling and grinning madly.

 

He took a Deep breath and happily sighed.

 

 

 

"Big things…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I legit forgot to post it for a whole month


	3. Into Sunset

The twins woke up early, earlier then they were usually forced to, and got straight to work.

 

Mabel grabbed some clothes for Liam, while Dipper set up a place in the attic for him to stay for the day. Now dawned with an itchy blue sweater, complete with rainbow, Liam went upstairs to see what Dipper was up to.

 

He got to the door, staring at Dipper. He had set up a few snacks and games, along with the blanket and pillow from last night. Liam smiled and kept watching.  
  
It took a minute for Dipper to notice Liam was there, but when he did, he almost screamed.  
  
“L-Liam!” He blushed and coughed. “Uh, wh-what are you doing here?” His voice seemed to forcibly drop. Liam chuckled and walked over, looking around.  
  
“I wanted to see what you were doing!” He sat on the windowsill, which luckily had a cushion, and looked out the window. He grinned, he could see the entrance to the shack, plus a bit into the forest. “So, this is where I’ll be staying huh?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Uh yep! I made sure to bring up some snacks, games, and the blanket.” He smiled, a bit proud of himself.

 

Liam smiled at Dipper. “Thanks, P-Pal.” He glanced away for a moment, then hopped off the sill.  
  
“No problem…hey, could I, ask you something really quick before I have to work?” Dipper nervously said as he fiddled with his thumbs.  
  
Liam raised a brow. “Yeah? What you need kid?”  
  
Dipper looked up, then took a deep breath. “…Last night…you said something, _big_ was coming…I was too tired to really, know what you meant and Uh…” He spoke quietly.

 

“…Liam, what do you mean by that? What’s going to happen?”  
  
Liam stood silently, starring again at Dipper, who was nervously looking at his feet. It felt like a full hour before Liam finally responded.  
  
“…Look Dipper. There are things in this town you cannot possibly imagine, and things that you cannot prevent nor stop. And I get that you want to be involved, but you _cant._ Understand me?” He bent down to dippers height, sounding as stern as he could through his currently unseeable smile.

 

“So, you don’t worry your little head about it. I’m here to make sure everything goes to plan.” He stood back up, dipper now looking up at him. He sighed and walked out of the room. “We’ll start searching at seven, Feel free to go out on your own as well.” With that, Liam walked out of the room, leaving Dipper confused and concerned.

 

 

 

~~~

 

Liam sighed as he played down on the sill, it had been a few hours now, past noon. He only knew that as Mabel came to visit during her lunch break, asking questions about the future. He was able to avoid them, mostly by saying it was against Time Law to say. How dumb.

 

He sat up and groaned, his stomach hurt from eating too much food. He knew he needed to eat, but it seems he ate more then he was supposed to. He sighed and looked out the window, Stan was leading a tour, and Dipper was out as well, chopping wood. How typical.  
  
Liam wished he could leave the attic, but he wasn’t gonna risk anyone seeing him, that would end badly. Maybe he should dye his hair, he’s been told he can do that. He’s sure with new hair and clothes, no one would recognize him. He grinned, that would be perfect, maybe Mabel would do it for him.  
  
He yawned, and paused for a moment, why would he be tired? Didn’t he sleep? He huffed, he didn’t get it. Liam looked around the room, finding nothing of interest. He played back down, this was boring. He closed his eyes, maybe he could pass the time thinking about what he was going to do.  
  
Well, the plan worked out so far, a bit of a miracle that some kid got lost in the woods, a perfect victim, and body for that matter. He liked the fact he was taller than both of the twins, made him more threatening. All that was really left to do was gain their full trust, which seemed to be working thanks to the time travel gimmick, hopefully, nothing crazy happens to lead them to think he’s untrustworthy, that probably won't happen, at least for a while.

He opened his eyes again and smirked.

 

It was only a matter of time before he got the journals.

 

Liam smiled and sat up once again, looking out the window, the sun was piercing through the trees. It was quite beautiful, the way the sun shined into the glass, making everything in the room some shade of pink or orange. He smiled, he couldn’t wait to see nothing but these colors, all the time, all day, every day. He touched the glass, it wouldn’t be long now.  
  
He looked down, seeing Dipper waving at him. He huffed a bit but waved back.  
  
“Poor naive Pinetree, the kids gonna get himself killed, or worse.” Liam chuckled and looked away from Dipper, then grabbed a book he was given for entertainment, some book Dipper read about physics, waiting for when the coast was clear.

 

 

~~~

 

“Are you sure he’s asleep?” Dipper whispered as he carefully climbed off of the couch.  
  
Mabel nodded. “Yes! Now come on, we gotta go help Liam!” She giggled as she ran upstairs. Dipper sighed seeing her go. He looked at Stan, who was snoring. Would it be better to tell him? He did say he knew this stuff existed…he might be able to help.  
  
Dipper shook his head, no, Liam told them not to tell anyone he was here…plus Dipper didn’t even know if Stan knew about time travel. He walked up the stairs as well, seeing Mabel run back down them. He walked up to the attic-the door was open- and walked inside. He looked at Liam, who was scratching at the sweater.  
  
“What’s Mabel doing?” He asked, looking at the small mess Liam had made today.  
  
Liam smiled. “I asked her if she could help me dye my hair. I figured it would be better, in case someone else _does_ see me.” He chuckled, throwing off the sweater, now just in a black T-shirt with a triangular prism pasted on the front of it.  
  
Dipper smiled and nodded. “Ah, yeah that's probably a good idea” He looked at the book on the sill, and smiled more. “Oh hey! You read the book!” He walked over to see what page Liam was on. Liam just laughed. “Yeah, and what of it?”  
  
Dipper chuckled and turned around. “Well, no one really reads the books I recommend or give them..” He sighed a little.  
  
Liam rolled his eyes. “You’re phrasing that like I had a choice.” He laughed again, obviously joking. “But really, I was bored enough, so I thought might as well, wasn’t too boring.” He smiled at Dipper, who blushed a bit and nodded.  
  
Mabel then came back in, with a bin full of god-knows-what hair supplies. She smiled and pushed it over to Liam and Dipper. “Alright! It’s Mabel makeover tiiiime!” She screamed out, waddles walking next to her and oinking once she was done. Dipper did shush her although. “Mabel! Be quiet! We don’t want Grunkle Stan hearing!”  
  
Liam huffed and nodded. “Yeah, and I only said the hair, Mabel.” He crossed his arms at his chest.  
  
Mabel groaned. “Ugghhh! You guys are so boring!” She huffed and dug through her bin. “Anyways, what color do you want?”  
  
“Yellow.” Liam said, almost instantly.  
  
Mabel looked up. “Yellow? Why would you want to be blond?”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Mabel, some people like being blond.”  
  
She smirked. “Liiiiike, Pacifica?” She chuckled, seeing Dipper’s face go a bit red. Liam also took notice to this and kept it in mind. Dipper just huffed and covered his face while Mabel continued searching. Soon, she found everything she needed.

 

Liam sat down in front of her, now having a towel on his shoulders. He closed his eyes as Mabel started to bleach his hair. Dipper watched as he took out a paper, mapping out the forest, and where Liam had already looked, according to him. The three sat there for a bit, talking, joking around, starting to plan exactly what they were going to do.

  
Liam actually enjoyed it a bit.

 

And before they knew it, his hair was finally done.

 

Now, instead of a light brown ponytail, Liam had dark blond hair, swooping up and over his face, right past his ear. They decided to cut it as well, which left Liam's hair stopping right where his neck began. He looked in the mirror Mabel brought and smiled, didn’t look too bad. “Ey, ya did a nice job, Mabel!” He smiled at her. Dipper nodded in agreement. “Yeah! I didn’t think you could style hair so well!”  
  
Mabel blushed and chuckled. “Aww, guys! It’s nothing!” She got out a hairbrush, handing it to Liam so he could brush his hair a bit. Dipper stood up as he did so. “Okay, so I already packed us some bags, and we still have some sunlight and time left,” He quickly looked out the window. “And, because Liam did tell us where he last saw his time machine, we have a few good spots to check out first!” He smiled at the rest of the group. Mabel nodded at this. “Alright! Adventure!” She giggled, while Liam gave him a simple thumbs up.

 

The trio all got up, going to the twins’ room to grab the bags, as well as a new sweater for Liam, this time an Orange one with a Black cat on it, Liam liked it. They soon all headed out, being as quiet as they could, with Stan sleeping and Soos chatting with his new girlfriend, there was a risk at being noisy. But, they were able to get out without being caught, and soon, walked out into the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for it not being longer, but this was a better place to stop, Chapter four is when the first Adventure begins!


End file.
